


Germany Whump Oneshot

by sadisticallysmirking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Waking up Restrained, Whump, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticallysmirking/pseuds/sadisticallysmirking
Summary: What the title says.
Kudos: 2





	Germany Whump Oneshot

Germany slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing in pain.

He blinked, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The room he was in was cold and damp. Darkness was enveloping him.

There was something leather and heavy around his neck, which made his breathing difficult. He went to remove it, only to discover he was restrained.

He began struggling against the thick rope restraining him, but it was no use. The rope burn all over him made tears form in his eyes. He quickly suppressed them, determined not to show weakness.

Suddenly, a man entered the room and flipped a light switch. The sudden, harsh light made the pain in Germany’s head worsen.

Trying to ignore the pain, he glared at the man, who seemed unfazed. He approached Germany with a smirk.

“Let me go right now, you sick f- “

The man pressed a button on a remote control he was holding.

Electricity began taking over Germany’s body. He desperately tried to stifle his screams of pain as he convulsed. When the electricity finally stopped, he glared at the other man, hoping desperately he wouldn’t see the pain and fear in his eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

Germany shook his head in defiance.

“Then you wouldn’t mind another shock, right?”

He pressed the button again. Germany couldn’t stifle his screams. The electricity running through his body combined with the rope burn all over him were too much for him to bear, and tears were running down his cheeks no matter how much he tried to suppress them. The man watched with a smug grin.

The shock seemed to last for an eternity, and when it finally stopped, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

He took some deep breaths, composing himself.

No matter what, that man couldn’t see him break.


End file.
